


Tell Me If I Know

by bythelightofthenight



Series: A Little Vision Of The Start And The End [2]
Category: Glee
Genre: Falling In Love, First Meetings, M/M, Pining, Slow Build, boys doing basic romantic storyline mistakes, some drunkness too
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-09
Updated: 2014-07-09
Packaged: 2018-02-08 05:09:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1927806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bythelightofthenight/pseuds/bythelightofthenight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>"Were you at the party?" Maggie asks.</i>
  <br/>
  <i>"Oh god no!" the girl snorts. "I’m two years older than you two. At least assuming you’re the same age as Jeff."</i>
  <br/>
  <i>"Jeff! That’s my guy!" Nick croons.</i>
  <br/>
  <i>"He’s your guy now?" Maggie gives him a pointed look.</i>
  <br/>
  <i>"Well I had my tongue in his mouth so…"</i>
</p><p> </p><p>Nick is dragged to a party two hours away from home by his best friend. There he meets Jeff, who asks him to dance. It's not a bad way to start the summer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tell Me If I Know

**Author's Note:**

> This is the second part in the series, taking place about two years before the first part. So you don't have to have read the first part to get into it. 
> 
> There are really no warnings for this one; the rating's there mostly because of language.

Nick gets into the car warily like always when it comes to Maggie’s friends he doesn’t know. It’s the beginning of summer so the sun is not even setting yet when they leave.

"Did you put on your big boy pants today, Nicky?" Maggie lifts a few strands of her hair to the other side of her head like it matters.

"Don’t call me Nicky", he groans, only glaring at her when she lifts her gaze from the pocket mirror.

"One day I’ll get away with it. Just wait", Maggie shakes her head lightly, grinning at his distress. "Are you ready to get majestically wasted?"

"I don’t think I’ll be getting majestically wasted."

Maggie pouts. “Why not?”

"Because someone needs to take care of you", Nick states. He glances out the window but isn’t able to recognize where they are anymore. "But I’ll be drunk well enough no doubt."

"Atta boy", Maggie pats his head before leaning forward between the front seats. "It’s left from the next traffic lights, yeah?"

The driver grunts in acknowledge and Maggie giggles at the look on Nick’s face.

"Don’t look so worried. This’ll be fun and you know it! Mandy said most of the kids around here go to those fancy private schools so they’re all filthy rich! Imagine if they have a pool. That’d be so awesome."

"And Mandy thinks private school kids can put up a better party than in our neighborhood?" Nick raises a brow.

"I just said ‘filthy rich’. What else do you need me to say?"

Before he can answer they arrive to their destination; a house that’s twice the size of Nick’s with a huge garden that continues to the back.

"Holy fuck", Maggie gasps. "Mandy sure wasn’t kidding."

They step outside but stay put as the other two go park the car. The cool night wind blows Maggie’s hair all around, making her whine in frustration, while Nick is still eyeing the mansion-like house.

"Let’s go", the dude who was driving speaks behind them before walking past them towards the main entrance.

"Who are these guys anyway?" Nick whispers to Maggie as they rush after the two.

"I don’t know", Maggie admits. "But got us a ride though!"

"You’re absolutely mad", Nick laughs, holding the heavy wooden door open for her.

*

The inside of the house seems even more massive if that’s even possible. Maggie sighs longingly at the hardwood floors and dark wooden furniture.

"Watch out for the drool, Mags", Nick nudges her shoulder with his own.

"Shut up, I can see your boner all the way from here", Maggie huffs, a grin forming on her face. "Let’s do this."

She grabs his hand and leads him into the mass of people. Nick feels someone try to grab his ass but he swats them away. They reach the drinks and Maggie turns to him, raising an empty red cup at him.

"To us and to getting laid."

Nick picks up a bottle of vodka and clicks it against the cup. “But not us making out. Not again.”

"You said it not me", Maggie winks and takes the bottle from him. "So how will you have it? Some clears with your punch or some punch with your clears?"

"First option."

"You’re boring", Maggie pours him the drink and hands it over. "Now are you going to dance with me or what?"

"Do I have to? Someone’s going to come ask you soon enough anyway", Nick whines.

She shrugs. “Sometimes they need some heavy hinting.”

"And heavy petting", Nick rolls his eyes. "Which I’m not going to be showing them."

"Then let me do the petting", Maggie smirks.

"Mags, I’m way too old and way too gay for this."

"You’re 16 and, well, alright you are really gay but that doesn’t mean you can’t help out a friend!"

"Hey gorgeous", a boy appears behind Maggie, "want to dance?"

Maggie gives him a onceover and bites her lip. She raises a brow at Nick who sighs but finally nods.

"Alright", Maggie takes his hand and they disappear to the dance floor.

Nick finishes his drink while looking for people to talk to. When he finds some he’s down to his third drink. While the people he talks to are unimpressively straight or drunk, his head is buzzing lightly and he’s having a good time.

Maggie returns to him almost an hour later with her hair messy and her clothes clinging to her body.

"Having fun, Nicky?" she yells over the music.

"Yeah, I am!" he shouts back and just as there’s a quieter part in the song playing, he continues: "I just need someone to sex me up real soon!"

"I can do that", is said behind him.

Nick turns to face a blond guy who’s almost a head taller than him. He’s got brown eyes and great arms and Nick’s inebriated mind swoons.

"What?" he asks intelligently.

"Would you like to dance?" the blond articulates slowly.

"Nicky here doesn’t really dance", Maggie chips in with a sly grin.

"That’s unfortunate. You’re really cute", the boy pouts and Nick stares more obviously than he’d like to admit. "What about you then, girly? Do you dance? I might’ve wanted your friend more but fortunately for you I can swing all ways -"

"Hold up! I’m perfectly capable of dancing", Nick frowns. "Maggie’s already gotten her share tonight; it’s my turn now."

"Good boy", Maggie winks at the blond before disappearing back into the crowd.

"Let’s go then!"

Nick grabs the hand he’s offered and his heart pounds against the boy’s pulse point. They stop in the middle of the floor and the blond’s hands are on his hips before he can say a word. He lets his own arms wind around the boy’s neck, threading his fingers through the hair at the nape of his neck. The blond’s teeth glint as he smiles and Nick returns it without a thought.

With hot palms at his sides, fingers in search of skin, he manages to ask: “What’s your name?”

"Jeff. I’m Jeff", is mumbled to the crook of his neck.

"Hi Jeff, I’m Nick", he chuckles breathily, allowing the boy to mouth at his skin. His grip tightens on Jeff’s hair as he groans at the feeling of the boy’s hot breath on his sweat-damp flesh.

"Well Nick, you smell amazing", Jeff’s fingers dig into his hips. "And if you pardon my french I have to say you’re hot as fuck."

"You don’t have to sweet-talk me anymore at this point", Nick pulls him down to smash their lips together.

Jeff returns the kiss enthusiastically, his hands gripping the back of Nick’s shirt. The cold air that hits his back makes him shiver as he catches Jeff’s lower lip between his teeth. The blond giggles against his mouth.

"What are you laughing at?"

"You’re really hot", Jeff bites his lip, his cheeks flushed. "Do that again?"

He rolls his eyes but pulls him in again. Jeff instantly relaxes against him and tugs his body closer. With Jeff lined up to him, their bodies flushed together from chest to knee, Nick feels like he’s heating up from the inside out. He’s left panting into the boy’s shoulder while Jeff rubs his hip.

"Want to go outside to cool off a bit?"

"Yes please", Nick grins sheepishly.

They make their way through the crowd towards the front door. The music subdues into just a distant thumping as they shut the door behind them.

Jeff splays down onto the front steps. “So what brings you to Westerville?”

"My friend Maggie mostly", Nick sits down next to him. "She’s usually the one with the not-so-good ideas."

"You regret coming then?" the blond raises a brow at him.

"Not at the moment", Nick chuckles. "But by the time I wake up somewhere I don’t know with people I can’t remember, I’ll probably regret it just a bit."

Jeff stares at the sky for a moment, a small smile playing on his lips. “How about you wake up in a place you don’t know but with someone you can at least pretend to know?”

"You have a suggestion then?"

"Maybe", Jeff glances at him and looks away just as quickly. "You probably can’t get home at this hour so I could find you and your friend a place to sleep at."

"You’d do that?" Nick nudges his ankle with his foot.

"Well you did make out with me", Jeff shrugs. "And you’ll probably do it again since I’m incredibly desirable."

He can’t help the grin that spreads on his face when Jeff laughs. “Alright, you’re not wrong. Let’s assume I have a thing for tall blonds with great eyes. Also that I’m a little drunk. What are you going to do about it?”

"Clearly take you home and take advantage of you. I thought it was obvious", Jeff leans closer to him. "My guess is I’d have you naked in approximately three minutes. But the question is would you be under me or all over me?"

"That is something you’ll have to find out."

Jeff cackles loudly. “I have my hopes on a tiny top, just so you know.”

"I’ll keep that in mind", he chuckles. "Though I thought we were cooling down?"

"I am! It’s a new method I’m trying. I talk about sex in graphic detail until someone gets naked or shuts me up", Jeff sits up straighter.

"And how’s that working out for you?" Nick doesn’t care enough to pretend not to be staring at his lips.

"You tell me."

"It’s a bit cold out here so I might not want to get naked -"

"Okay," Jeff cuts him off, "too much slow build."

Nick lets him take a hold of the front of his shirt and pull him into a kiss. Jeff’s tongue slips into his mouth and he lets out a whimper. He threads his fingers into Jeff’s hair to tug him to a better angle as the boy slips a hand under his shirt.

"Okay, I’d get naked for you", Nick mumbles against his mouth.

"What a magnificent plan then", Jeff giggles, nuzzling his nose.

"Are you drunker than I am?"

"Excuse me! I’m naturally this cute and bubbly", Jeff nips at his lip.

"Sorry I’m not focusing on what you’re saying; you have your hand down my shirt."

"Actually it’s _up_ your shirt, but I see your point", he pulls his hand out excruciatingly slow, tracing patterns on his skin with his fingertips.

Nick lets his head thump back onto the first step. “You’re killing me, Jeff.”

"My pleasure", Jeff squeezes his thigh. "Literally."

"I need another drink."

"How about I get you one and you let me see your dick?"

"While the offer is tempting, I have more dignity than showing you my dick on the front porch of some random dude", Nick pats his knee.

"So the porch is a problem but not the fact that I’m also a random dude?" Jeff stands up and stretches his arms over his head, revealing a strip of pale skin and a patch of dark hair that trails down into his pants.

"You’re a ridiculously hot stranger. There’s a difference."

"Good answer", Jeff winks and walks inside.

Nick stares up at the sky sleepily and his eyes slip shut somewhere between a thought about Jeff’s arms and wondering if one star was moving.

*

He wakes up to a loud thump, the sun stinging his eyes when they snap open. When they finally settle, he can see Maggie lying on the floor with her hair spread out all around her head.

"What the hell, Mags?"

The girl sits up at the sound of his voice, eyes wide open. Nick stares back at her and watches the look on her face change from confused to pained.

"What the hell, Nick?" she whines, dropping back down onto the floor.

"I asked you first!" Nick sits up and rubs his eyes.

Maggie throws an arm over her face. “Where are we?”

"That’s what I was wondering. You know… in my sleep before you woke me up", Nick throws his pillow at her.

Maggie pulls the pillow under her head with a grin. “I fell off the bed because of your freaky kicking habit.”

"I don’t have a freaky kicking habit! I’m a peaceful sleeper!"

"Say that to my bruised ass", Maggie snorts.

"I’d love to if you drag it out of here and find out where we are."

Maggie flips him the finger and settles into a more comfortable position.

"Fine", Nick mutters and climbs off of the bed. The room’s completely strange to him. He finds a few pictures on the desk but none of the people in the pictures are familiar to him… until he spots a blonde head from a group of girl football players. The girl looks so familiar he has to close his eyes for a moment to make sure she isn’t the one he almost hooked up with the night before.

"Maggie! Doesn’t this girl look exactly like the guy I was with last night?" he stomps over to the bed and leans over it to hold the picture over Maggie’s face. "She does, doesn’t she?"

"Why are you still talking?" Maggie hisses.

"Look at the picture, Maggie!"

"Fine", she grumbles and opens her eyes. "Sheesh! She’s like a copy!"

"What if this is his place? And he’s here now!" Nick squeaks.

"So what? And have you seen this room? It’s obviously a girl’s room", Maggie huffs, covering her eyes again.

"So it might still be his house! We need to get out!"

"Why? You were all over the guy last night. Like, I’ve never seen you look that into a guy. What’s the rush now?" Maggie frowns as she sits up.

"He might not be into me anymore. I look a lot different in the daylight!" Nick flops onto his back on the bed.

Maggie gets up onto her knees and leans on her elbows next to him. “Honey, you’re a hot piece of ass and we all know it. If he doesn’t want you, he wasn’t worth it in the first place.”

"Fine", Nick sighs and leans in to kiss her cheek. "But we still got to get out of here."

"Let’s go", Maggie jumps up. "And put the picture back."

After a few minutes of tumbling they make their way out of the room and down the stairs. They’re tiptoeing through the kitchen when someone clears their throat. They turn around simultaneously, coming face to face with a brunette girl who’s eyeing them with a arched brow.

"Hello?"

"Hi", the girl bites her lip in order to keep from laughing. "Sneaking out so soon?"

"Yeah, sorry. Or thanks if it was you who let us stay here for the night", Nick rubs the back of his neck and grins at her sheepishly.

"My pleasure! I mean who wouldn’t want to accommodate inebriated underage teenagers in their house."

"Were you at the party?" Maggie asks.

"Oh god no!" the girl snorts. "I’m two years older than you two. At least assuming you’re the same age as Jeff."

"Jeff! That’s my guy!" Nick croons.

"He’s your guy now?" Maggie gives him a pointed look.

"Well I had my tongue in his mouth so…"

"Alright kiddos! That’s my roommate’s baby brother you’re talking about and it’s all kinds of creepy", the girl throws up her arms to catch their attention.

"So he isn’t here?"

"He left like an hour ago. He brought you into Ry’s room last night and slept on the couch himself. I couldn’t really tell which one of you he was being a gentleman to but I’m guessing it’s you then."

"I guess so", Nick blushes lightly.

"As cute as you are, I’m assuming you’ll be gone now?"

"Yeah, sorry again for the trouble", Maggie salutes and walks away to the lobby.

Nick stays behind, pursing his lips together.

"Something wrong?" the girl asks.

"I was just wondering", he stares at his toes. "Did Jeff say anything about me?"

"Sorry sweetie, he just said everything’s taken care of and took off."

"Oh, okay", Nick nods slowly. "Goodbye then…"

"Casey", the girl helps with a smile.

"Goodbye, Casey."

*

"Nick, you’ve been moody for two days now! Are you still sad that you didn’t get your dream boy?" Maggie snaps when they’re in the car on their way home two days later.

He sighs. “Am I not allowed to be? You yourself said that I’ve never looked more into a guy. I’ve never been more into a guy. So sorry for feeling sad that I lost him.”

"I’m not saying you can’t feel sad. But I’m not okay with you feeling sorry for yourself over something you can’t control. You might still see him again someday", Maggie rubs his shoulder.

"I know. I just wanted to thank him at least. He saved our asses by hooking us up with a place to stay", Nick shrugs, eyes on the road.

"I’m sure it’ll be okay -"

The beeping of Nick’s phone cuts her off.

"Can you check it?" he asks.

"Safe driving, you know how I like it", Maggie chuckles and tugs the phone out of his pocket. "Who’s Goldilocks?"

"What?"

"You got a message from someone called Goldilocks. Who is it?" Maggie unlocks his phone.

"I have no idea! What did they say?"

" _Hey! Sorry it’s taken so long but I got into some shit with my parents because my sister ratted me out about the party. Not too late, is it?_ "

"Oh my god", Nick gasps. "It’s him."

"Goldilocks? Really?" Maggie rolls her eyes. "Can I ask him why?"

"Okay."

They drive in silence for a few minutes before the answer arrives.

"Read it. Read it. Read it!"

"Calm down! I’m reading it!"

"Read it out loud!"

" _I was thinking about going with sexy but I thought it would be too obvious._ ", Maggie reads and snorts. "He’s got some charm there."

"He sounds just like -"

"Me. And you", Maggie laughs. "It seems you’ve found your soulmate."

Nick steers the car onto her driveway. “Who lives like two hours away.”

"Dude, there’s phone sex and Skype sex and -"

"Point made, keep going."

" _So_ it’s not a problem. You should at least talk to him. Who knows, maybe nothing will happen but then at least you won’t have to see him at school", Maggie crosses her arms over her chest smugly.

"Speaking from experience?"

Maggie punches his arm. “Shut up. My point is great. You need to pick yourself up and get on that.”

"Okay, I’ll message him once I get home."

"But that’s at least 20 minutes!"

"Fine! Sheesh, you’re such a girl", Nick rolls his eyes. "I’ll text him that we’ll talk when I get home. That okay?"

"Good boy", Maggie pats his cheek and gets out of the car. "I’ll call you tonight. Bye!"

Nick just waves, his eyes glued to his phone.

 _I need to drive home now but I’ll message you in half an hour or so?_ \- N

 _Don’t take too long. I’m lying in bed…_ \- J

 _Naked._ \- J

 _Better not make you wait then._ \- N

*

 _Hey I’m home now. Can I call you?_ \- N

 _Of course._ \- J

Nick’s finger hovers over the call button for a few seconds until he finally taps it.

"Hello there", Jeff’s voice sounds raspy through the line.

"Hi, how’re you?" Nick flops down onto his bed.

“‘M alright. Are you naked?”

Nick laughs, rubbing his eyes with the heels of his hands. “Not at the moment. I just wanted to say thank you for helping us out the other night.”

"Yeah, it’s no biggie. I’m sorry I had to leave before you got up, but I needed to get home before my parents realized I was gone the whole night."

"It was your sister’s place?"

"Yeah, I brought you there because it was close and she wasn’t home so…"

"Well especially if it got you into trouble. Thanks."

"It was no trouble. Trust me. My parents barely pay attention to where I go. They won’t remember that they grounded me after a few days", Jeff chuckles. "But you might want to tell that friend of yours to work on her upper body strength. Half-asleep people aren’t that easy to drag around."

"Oh shit, so I did actually fall asleep?" Nick groans.

"You did. On the front steps of David’s house. It was quite impressive to be honest."

"I’m embarrassed. I fell asleep on you."

"Better then than later if you catch my drift."

"Good to know the sex talk never ends."

"I’m also filled with fun facts! For example: Denny’s, founded in 1953, serves breakfast, lunch _and_ dinner. So you can go eat no matter the time of day. Funnily enough I enjoy eating at all times of the day."

"Are you reading this from somewhere?"

"Of course not. I’m filled with fun facts as I said. But there was an offer hidden in between my interesting info. Want to go get something to eat with me sometime? What do you say?"

Nick bites down a grin. “I’d love to. The question is where. We live at least two hours apart. Should I come there or do you want to come here?”

There’s a moment of silence.

"Okay you have a point there", Jeff says finally. "It’s a holiday so I guess I can come there. The buses aren’t that bad. Or we could meet up somewhere in between."

"I have a car I can use so I can take the first trip", Nick suggests. "Though if Maggie tags along it’s your price to pay."

"I think I’m willing to do so."

"What, no sex joke to follow?"

"I was going to say I’ll do it if you send me a dick pic. But then I decided it might be a bit much."

"Since it wouldn’t have been the first time, it might’ve passed."

"So you would’ve sent me a pic? Damn…"

Nick snorts. “Do you only think about my dick or just dicks in general?”

"I think about a lot of things. But since I just jerked off literally half an hour ago, the pressure’s more on yours."

"You jerked off after I told you to wait a half an hour?"

"I was bored and you have a great phone presence -"

"Alright", Nick laughs. "I’m going to hang up now. When are you free?"

"Thursday?"

"I’ll call you on Thursday and we’ll see what we’re going to do, okay?"

"Okay. I’ll let you go. I should shower anyway."

"Right, probably a good idea after all the…" Nick clears his throat. "Yeah."

"I’ve left you with a dirty image in your head. My work here is done."

"Fuck off."

"Bye, Nick."

"Bye."

He gets a picture message fifteen minutes later of a pile of clothes on the floor. He decides to leave that unanswered.

*

Maggie throws herself onto his bed, his phone in her grasp. “You’re literally almost sexting! He’s so into you!”

"We’ve met once! And we talk like we’ve known each other forever! We’re flirting! I don’t even know if he still remembers what I look like", Nick opens his wardrobe and rummages through it.

"Maybe we should change that."

Nick pulls off his shirt and picks up another one. The sound of a camera shutter makes him snap around to see Maggie grinning at the screen. “Maggie… What did you just send him?”

"A picture of you", Maggie’s smirk widens. "Shirtless."

Nick groans and throws the shirt he took off at her. “Why? You’re supposed to be my friend!”

"Honey, once he sees your back muscles he’ll want to be a lot more than your friend and you’ll thank me for being your friend", Maggie catches the shirt, throwing it back without pausing.

"I hate you deeply."

His phone beeps and Maggie bumps her fist in triumph.

"Ha! Told you, jackass! Little Goldilocks is getting his spank bank filled for life."

"Mags! You’re horrible", Nick pouts, arms crossed over his chest. "What did he say?"

Maggie gives him a slow, dramatic look. “It’s not appropriate to say out loud.”

"Then I maybe don’t want you on my phone anymore."

"Why? So you can rub one out?"

"Okay, we’re leaving now", Nick plucks the phone from her hand and walks out of the room.

"Whatever you say", Maggie huffs, picking up her bag and following him.

Nick’s sitting in the kitchen with his mom when she gets down the stairs.

"Hey miss D! Did Nick tell you about his new boyfriend yet?"

"Why, Maggie, why", Nick whines while his mother claps her hands excitedly.

"Nicholas! You didn’t mention anything!"

"Exactly! Because there’s nothing to mention", he shoots Maggie a dirty glare.

"He’s just being modest. Sooner or later you’ll have a son-in-law with bright blond hair and humor just as bad as mine", Maggie grins. "Let’s go, Nick."

"You just threw me under the bus", he growls as they get into the car.

"It’s for your own good. She’ll be prepared for the real thing."

"Someday I’ll end you", Nick starts the car.

"I’ll be waiting."

*

The streets are almost empty on the Thursday morning Nick finds himself in the car on his way to meet Jeff. Maggie’s napping in the backseat with his hoodie under her head.

His phone rings suddenly, snapping him out of his thoughts.

“‘Ello?”

"Hey! It’s Jeff."

"What’s up?"

"Just called to ask where you are."

Nick stares at the road for a moment, almost falling back into his thoughts when Jeff clears his throat.

"Nick?"

"Sorry! I was looking for a sign… Or a landmark… Anything."

Jeff laughs. “Very funny. But now I know where you are!”

"In a void?"

"Exactly!"

Nick smiles, shaking his head lightly to focus back on the road. “How much left?”

"Not too much. Is Maggie still asleep?"

"Hopefully. She gets grumpy after she wakes up", Nick glances at the rearview mirror.

"I heard that, you fuckface."

"I’ll take that back. Maggie’s a ball of sunshine no matter what", Nick snorts.

"Even better", Jeff hums. "Call me when you get there, okay?"

"Will do."

"Have fun with Maggie. Bye!" Jeff hangs up before he can answer.

"What did he want?" Maggie grumbles, sitting up and rubbing her eyes. "Shit! I have makeup on!"

"He was just asking where we were and - Hey!"

Maggie just waves him off as she climbs onto the front seat.

"I’m pretty sure that’s illegal."

"Boohoo, just keep driving", Maggie straightens her skirt and flips open a mirror.

"So what do you think will happen when we get there?"

Maggie stops in the middle of her grooming and turns to look at him. “You mean besides us eating lunch with Jeff and possibly some of his rich friends?”

"I mean… Yeah", Nick shrugs.

"Aww, are you nervous about meeting Jeffrey again?"

"Of course I am! He’s really hot and funny and nice -"

"And you want to see him naked", Maggie giggles.

"This is not only about sex. I mean sure I wouldn’t mind him asking me to hook up in the bathroom, but I’d also like to bend him over a couch or a bed or maybe a desk. Or hold hands, you know, whatever."

"Always the romantic", Maggie rolls her eyes. "Do you think he’ll want to _hold your hand_?"

"Well he wanted to meet. He called me first… But I don’t know. What do you think? Maggie! Look what you did?" Nick exclaims, slamming his hands on the steering wheel.

"I didn’t do anything!"

"You made me start questioning it! Like what it means and how everyone feels and stuff!"

"Oh no! How terrible for you to think about your feelings! Your boy brain can’t handle it?" Maggie snorts.

"No, it can’t! I’ll freak out about it for nothing! Because boys don’t always get so complicated so then it’s just me feeling sorry for things I have no control over", Nick whines.

"Boys are so dumb", Maggie sighs, peering out of the window. "Go right here."

"Why?"

"Just trust me. About everything."

*

"So", Nick says.

He and Jeff are standing in line in a small restaurant in Westerville while the rest of their crowd was sitting at a table. They’d arrived about ten minutes before and found Jeff and three of his friends hanging outside. After quick introductions and a bright smile from Jeff they’d walked inside.

"So", Jeff grins, rocking back and forth on his heels.

"Your friends seem cool -"

"Don’t tell them that. They’ll, like, adopt you", Jeff mock-whispers.

"Alright", Nick chuckles. He’s focusing on not letting his eyes set on Jeff for too long so the boy wouldn’t notice him staring.

"You don’t mind that they came, do you? I asked one since I didn’t want Maggie to feel left out and they turned up in three", Jeff worries his bottom lip between his teeth.

"No! I mean no, I brought Maggie so… I don’t mind. Which one did you pick first, though?" Nick glances at the table where the three guys are taking turns entertaining Maggie.

"Matt, but then they all ganged up on me. They hate me, I think."

"Who do they know me as?" Nick asks nonchalantly, not meeting his gaze.

"Um, well they saw us at the party…" Jeff blushes lightly. "So there’s that."

"Oh yeah, right", Nick nods. "And they’re… cool about it?"

"Yeah, yeah of course. It’s not a big deal. Our school has a zero bullying policy anyway."

Nick stays quiet while Jeff orders for the group. Once it’s done they move on to get them all drinks.

"So what about Maggie? What’s the deal with her?" Jeff asks.

"She’s sort of all over the place. I’m not even sure what she identifies as. She’s just… Maggie."

"That’s cool. Not a lot of people here are bi or any other not strictly one way deal."

He’s carefully handed a tray with cups filled up to the brim. “You should definitely talk to her about it. I often feel like I don’t know enough words to keep up the conversation with her. She knows her stuff.”

"Can you carry it? I can take more but I get pretty clumsy when it comes to focusing on carrying stuff", Jeff smiles apologetically.

"Don’t worry. I have steady hands."

*

"So it wasn’t that bad, was it?" Maggie slumps onto the seat of his car.

"No."

"Come on", Maggie sighs, turning sideways to look at him. "What’s up?"

"Nothing! I just…"

"I knew there was a but. Tell me."

Nick bites his lip and grips the wheel a little tighter. “It’s silly.”

"Everything about this day is silly. What’s wrong?"

"I thought it would be more… I thought he would, well, kiss me maybe", Nick admits quietly.

"You can’t seriously think he isn’t into you", Maggie snorts but when Nick doesn’t answer she reaches out to rub his shoulder. "Sweetie, let me tell you. I was surprised your earlier plans of fucking in the restrooms didn’t happen over there. I mean the way he hung onto your every word and laughed when you said something funny and _stared at_ you all the time. Trust mama Mags. That boy would’ve thrown his friends out in a heartbeat if you’d asked."

"But he didn’t."

"Didn’t what? Kiss you?"

"Anything really. I would’ve just liked a sign that he wanted me there as more than a friend", Nick runs a hand through his hair. "Because I really like him. Like actually like him like him."

Maggie coos. “I think you’d be really good together.”

"But does he want that too?"

"You’re going to have to ask him. And seriously, just ask him. It’ll make everything so much simpler and quicker. It’s the easiest way to get your answer."

"I know", Nick huffs in defeat. "But this was our second meeting. I can’t just say something like that this soon. I’ll wait a bit to see if he’s really serious."

"Sounds just like the romance novel situation I’m trying to help you out of", Maggie points out.

"Shut up."

*

"So what do you want to do?" Jeff asks.

They’re sitting in the parking lot of the bus station in Nick’s town. Jeff had taken the bus this time and he was there to pick him up.

"Well I have a few options for you", Nick says, turning to face him. "We could go see a movie or get something to eat or… go get drunk on a cliff."

"What?" Jeff laughs. "A cliff?"

"Yeah, I mean it’s not a deadly one as far as I know but it’s pretty cool there -"

"Let’s go already!" Jeff bounces in his seat.

Nick gives him one more fond smile before turning back to start the car.

The drive is not too long and they sit through it in a comfortable silence while Jeff peers out of the window.

Twenty minutes later they’re sitting on smooth rock that’s warmed by the sun.

"Are there snakes here?" is the third question Jeff asks. The second one was "what do we have to drink".

"I hope not", Nick shrugs just to see Jeff’s eyes widen in horror. "I’m kidding. We’ve never seen any at least."

"If you’re going to keep that up, I’m going to need some booze in me."

*

The sun’s going down when Nick realizes how long it’s been. He tugs at Jeff’s wrist, making the cup in his hand shake threateningly.

"Dude, what time is it?"

Jeff pulls out his phone and squints at it. “Late. It’s late. Is that bad?”

"I don’t have to be anywhere. Do you?"

"Not that I can remember", Jeff shrugs. "Guess what I want to do next!"

"I really have no idea."

"Let’s play truth or dare!" Jeff sits up straighter and places his cup on the ground.

"Do you know how many people have fallen off of this cliff?"

"You said it was safe so I guess no one."

Nick stares at him for a moment with his lips pursed together. “Well yeah, okay. But I still think it’s not a safe idea.”

"Fine", Jeff throws up his arms. "Let’s play truth or truth!"

"Okay. You go first."

Jeff ponders and Nick admires the last rays of sun in his hair, admittedly tipsy.

"Would you rather bang Ryan Gosling or me?"

"You", Nick answers almost immediately.

"Are you just saying that because I’m available and slightly intoxicated?"

"No, I’m not that into Ryan Gosling", Nick rolls his eyes. "And that was already two questions."

"Fine, fine", Jeff waves him off. "Your turn."

Nick bites his lip. “Can I ask you something a little personal?”

"Asking if you want to bang Ryan Gosling isn’t personal?"

"I’ll take that as a yes", he puts his cup down next to Jeff’s and wraps his arms around his knees. "How did your parents react to you being bi?"

"I’m still waiting for a reaction to be honest. I’ve told them but they didn’t have anything to say. I brought my ex boyfriend home properly once but they weren’t home. They don’t really pay attention to me I guess", Jeff says, wrapping the string of his hoodie around his fingers. "I guess it’s better that way. I’d rather have that than a bad reaction. Or maybe they’re just expecting me to end up with a girl and never having to mention it again."

Nick nods with his eyes on a small ant on the ground rather than Jeff.

"Have you not come out yet? Is that why you’re asking?" Jeff’s voice is quiet like he’s afraid to ask and it makes Nick laugh bitterly.

"No, I have. It’s not that."

"Oh", Jeff breathes. "So it didn’t go well?"

"My mom was fine. I’ve never really seen her have a problem with anything", Nick tells, knowing what’s coming next.

"And your dad?"

"He left. A little after. My mom says it wasn’t that but I’m not that naïve. Sure they weren’t that happy in their marriage but it must have been the last nail to the coffin at least."

"I’m really sorry", Jeff says.

"Thanks. I’m not looking for pity I just wanted to tell you."

"I know."

"Good."

They stay quiet until the sun goes down completely. Nick picks up his drink and nudges Jeff’s foot with his own.

"I think it’s your turn."

"Do you think long distance relationships are bound to fail?"

Nick hides his smile into a sip. “I don’t know. I’ve never tried. But I guess it must be hard to keep it up for long.”

"I guess you need to be in love, right?"

"I guess so."

*

“Jeff”, Nick whispers.

“What?” Jeff mumbles against his shoulder.

“I just realized I can’t drive us home.”

“Just now you realized it?” Jeff snorts loudly. “Good for you, Nick.”

Nick shoves him away, laughing. “No but what are we going to do? We can’t walk back.”

“Let’s sleep in the car!” Jeff sits up and grins down at him. “Let’s go sleep in the car right now!”

“I’m guessing you’ve never tried to sleep in a car”, Nick raises a brow.

Jeff pauses to think with his mouth hanging open. “Well no, but I’ve had sex in a car. So it can’t be that bad?”

“Oh you’ll be in for a treat”, Nick chuckles, reaching out his hand for Jeff to grab. “Help me up, would you?”

Jeff gets onto his feet, swaying just slightly, and takes his hand. Nick drags himself up and Jeff helps him with a last tug, sending his body crashing into him. Jeff stumbles back with a loud yelp that has Nick grasping for the front of his shirt and yanking him away from the ledge.

They stare at each other, shock written on both of their faces.

“Holy fuck”, Jeff hisses. “I almost fell off the cliff.”

“Shit”, Nick rubs a hand over his face, his other still tangled in Jeff’s hoodie. “You almost fell off the cliff.”

Jeff pats his hand but doesn’t make him release. “Does this count as a near death experience?”

“I think so, yes.”

“Fuck, I almost died.”

“I almost _killed you_!” Nick gasps.

The blond bursts out in laughter. “Come here”, he pulls Nick into a hug.

Nick buries his face into Jeff’s neck, taking a deep breath. His arm is still stuck between them but he doesn’t let go. Jeff holds him tight nonetheless and laughs quietly in his ear.

“We really should go sleep”, Nick mutters.

“In the car”, Jeff grins as they pull away.

“In the car”, Nick agrees. “I hope you know a good chiropractor.”

“Don’t be such a downer. I just almost died”, Jeff wraps his arm around his shoulders.

Once they get settled in the car Jeff turns to him with a wide grin on his face.

“This was a really bad idea.”

“I know”, Nick rolls his eyes but smiles back anyway. “I hope you’ll never forget this day.”

“I don’t think I ever could”, Jeff giggles tiredly.

“Go to sleep, Jeff.”

“You go to sleep!”

“I’m trying to”, Nick gives him a pointed look.

“Fine”, Jeff huffs and closes his eyes.

Nick almost falls asleep but then Jeff clears his throat.

“Nick?”

“Yeah?” he rasps.

“How old were you when your dad left?” Jeff whispers.

“14.”

Jeff grabs his hand and holds it until he falls asleep.

*

It’s mid July and the local beach is packed. Maggie’s spread out on her towel with her eyes closed while Nick sits on his, reading a book.

“Nick, for the love of god please at least lie down so you don’t look like such a nerd”, Maggie mumbles.

He just turns the page without looking up.

“Your back will be darker than your front.”

“Shut up, Maggie. You said yourself that I don’t even really tan.”

“She’s right. As pretty as your back is, your front deserves the same treatment. For viewing purposes if not tanning.”

Nick turns around to see Jeff grinning at him. Behind him Matt and Steven are dragging a cooler towards them.

“Hey Jeff”, Maggie rolls onto her side. “Matt, Steve.”

“Hi Maggie”, they all say in unison.

Jeff sits onto Nick’s towel, nudging him to scoot over. “What are you reading?”

“Nothing”, Nick shoves the book into his bag.

“It’s school stuff, don’t let him fool you”, Maggie snorts. “He’s a nerd.”

“Sexy”, Jeff wiggles his eyebrows.

“Maggie, want to leave these geeks and go get ice cream”, Matt asks and Jeff kicks sand onto his towel.

“Yeah, let’s go”, Maggie jumps up before ruffling Nick’s hair. “Play nice, boys.”

“Bye Maggie”, Nick says pointedly.

The other three walk away, leaving the two of them sitting alone.

Jeff puts his hand on his thigh. “So nerd, want to go for a swim?”

He stares at the hand while his brain tries to connect to his mouth. “You and I? Half naked? In the water?”

“Yeah, basically”, Jeff nods.

“Okay.”

Jeff stands up and holds out his hand. “Just don’t try to kill me this time.”

“Very funny”, Nick lets himself be pulled up.

“I know, I’m a funny guy”, Jeff smirks.

“Alright funny guy, last one in the water owes me an ice cream.”

“What do you mean owes _you_ … Hey!” Nick’s already almost reached the water when he quickly pulls off his clothes and runs after him.

*

“You’re a jerk”, Nick laughs when they walk out of the water.

“Yeah?” Jeff picks up his towel and dries his hair. “What are you going to do about it?”

Nick’s eyes narrow. “Don’t tempt me.”

“Bring it on.”

He snaps Jeff with his towel before the blond can brace himself.

Jeff bites down a curse as a group of kids walks by. “You son of a –“

“Keep it clean”, Nick pats his shoulder, laughing into the back of his hand. “You’ll live.”

“You’re really cruel, dude”, Jeff rubs his hip. “That’s going to bruise. I bruise like a peach!”

“Who knows, it might be a good look on you”, Nick shrugs, looking everywhere but at his body when he reaches down to pick up his bag.

“So I owe you ice cream now? Are you sure you want to go there now? Maggie and her crew might be gangbanging behind the ice cream stand based on the time they’ve been away.”

“Nope, you’re getting me my ice cream, rich boy”, Nick grins.

Jeff holds his hand over his heart. “I knew this day would come. You only like me for my money.”

“It’s good that the truth is out.”

“Come on then. I’ll buy you ice cream”, Jeff shakes his wallet at him.

“Does this mean you’re my sugar daddy?” Nick asks as they walk through the beach.

“Wow, never thought I’d become someone’s sugar daddy at such a young age”, Jeff purses his lips. “Even I’m impressed.”

“Glad to be of assistance.”

“But”, Jeff says, “in the literal meaning you’re supposed to pay me in sexual favors. All you’ve done is abused me with a towel and cheated in a race.”

Nick elbows him in the ribs. “Just buy me the ice cream first.”

Jeff ends up buying him the popsicle of his choice. He pretends not to notice the way Jeff almost trips over his own feet while staring at his mouth as they make their way back to the towels.

“I’ve said it once but I’ll say it again”, Jeff flops down onto Maggie’s towel. “You’re really cruel, dude. Especially to a dude only wearing swimming shorts.”

“I can’t say I’m sorry”, Nick smiles innocently. “Just be glad it’s orange and not pink.”

“Oh! You’re bringing out the left hook here. So cruel, Nick.”

“I learned from the best.”

Jeff grins at him before pulling on his shirt. “Want to go wonder around and stalk people?”

“You just know how to party, don’t you Sterling.”

*

The doorbell rings and the dog starts barking.

“Can someone get the door?” Maggie yells.

There’s no answer and the dog keeps barking.

“Jesus”, she rolls off of her bed and jogs downstairs. Behind the door she finds a distraught looking Nick. He walks past her without a word. “Good day to you too”, Maggie mutters to herself as she shuts the door behind him.

Nick’s lying on his back on her bed, sighing rhythmically while she sits onto her desk chair.

“Maggie, I’m in love.”

“Oh golly! Never have I heard such news!” Maggie slaps her thigh.

Nick turns to glare at her before flopping back down. She sighs and rolls the chair next to the bed.

“Sweetie, why are you so upset?”

“Because it’s upsetting!”

“Wow, thanks for clearing it out”, Maggie huffs.

“Maggie”, Nick whines. “He doesn’t love me back.”

“Oh for the love of”, she rubs a hand over her face. “Nick, don’t make me use your whole name. I’m not down for that right now. Please, please, please tell me you don’t really think that way.”

“I do! He hasn’t made a single pass at me all summer. It’s all useless”, Nick rolls onto his stomach and stays with his face down.

Maggie slaps the back of his head. “You are the worst. Literally the worst penis-wearing – and loving – person in the whole wide world. Why do I love you? Why?”

“Ow”, Nick pouts, turning back around.

“Okay honey, I’m going to draw you a picture right now. Not literally since I suck at drawing but I’ll make a list”, Maggie takes a deep breath. “First up; the distance. I promise you, no guy who’s only interested in a quick fuck and then kicking you to the curb, would sit on a bus for two hours _multiple times_. He even paid your gases if you picked him up, sometimes even just on a visit. Do you know what I would do for a guy who pays my travelling expenses?”

“You don’t even have a car”, Nick mumbles.

“Shut up, Nicholas. It’s listening time”, Maggie snaps. “Our friend Jeff dragged his two slightly obnoxious but very funny friends here to keep me company so that you two could have some alone time. Now that I say it out loud it sounds like we’re a bit too co-depended but I’ll not get into that right now. Jeff made sure your friend, me, had someone to talk to while you awkwardly flirted. Do you know who does that? No one! Literally no one is thoughtful like that! Unless they’re getting laid and last time I checked you’re not sleeping with him.”

“But oh, do I wish I was”, Nick grumbles.

“Exactly! It’s been weeks and here you both are. Actually getting to know each other and spending time together. Think about when you actually do hook up. It won’t be ‘oh shit this is not going right at all’. It’ll be ‘hey we’ve talked about where this is going and we can laugh about anything going wrong and still bang like our lives depend on it’. Have you ever had sex with someone you actually know?”

“How long do I need to have known them for it to count?”

“More than two weeks.”

“Okay you make a point. Go on”, Nick crosses his arms over his chest.

“He’s so into you it’s gross. I told you so long ago to just ask him and you didn’t. See how I was right again? You two are both idiots. But the point is that even though you’ve wasted your time not making out, you’ve gotten to know each other. Whenever you’re ready to get over yourselves you can just jump right into it.”

“You make it sound so easy. Why can’t it be so easy?” Nick groans, sitting up on the bed.

“Oh no, you see. It’s actually quite that simple. You’re just a doofus”, Maggie pats his hand.

“So what do I do then?”

Maggie’s mouth opens and closes for a few times. “Oh for fuck’s sake! You talk to him! Ask if he wants to be boyfriends. Ask if you can suck his dick. I do not care as long as you talk about the whatever that’s going on between you two.”

“Right”, Nick nods. “I guess I could do that.”

Maggie crumbles onto the floor. “Praise the heavens they’ve come for me.”

*

Nick stares through the windshield blankly, worrying his lip between his teeth.

“So”, Maggie pops the lid of her lipstick back on. “Are we going to go in any time soon or should we order out?”

“We’ll go in. Just give me a second”, Nick mutters.

“Five bucks that you’ll get your dick fondled today. Seriously, let’s just go in. It’ll be great. I promise”, Maggie touches his arm.

“Wow, you made fondling sound romantic.”

“More the reason to go inside!”

“Alright! Let’s go. Inside to meet Jeff. Who I’m going to admit stuff. Like feelings. I’m okay”, Nick squeaks.

“We’re going in now. Stable on your balls. Unless you want to borrow mine”, Maggie opens her door. “Coming?”

Nick meets her eyes and nods sternly. “Let’s do this.”

Jeff, Matt, Steven and the third friend who’s name Nick can’t remember are sitting at the same table as on the first time. They seem to be caught up in a heated conversation when the duo walks up to them.

"I’ll have you know I’m excellent at having sex", they hear Jeff say.

"Yeah Gav, shouldn’t you know that better than any of us since you actually banged the guy?" Matt laughs.

"That was one time!" Jeff frowns.

"Well how about we call Christie or Jack or Elliot and ask -" the third friend, Gav apparently, spots them. "Hey guys!"

Nick doesn’t meet any of their eyes as he excuses himself and rushes off to the bathroom.

He leans on the sinks, trying to catch the train of his thought that’s currently crashing. It did not seem as the best sign for whatever he had come there to do.

He doesn’t mind that Jeff’s had sex with those people - he wants to be on that list too after all. They’ve talked about this stuff too and _he knows_. He knows he has no reason to be upset over this. But he can’t help but to wonder if the names in question are recent. If maybe Jeff’s spent time with other people and slept with them because they’re not making things so complicated. Maybe Christie’s a nice girl that works at the local coffee shop or Jack goes to the same supermarket as Jeff. They’re not exclusive after all. Hell, they’re not even together. He can’t blame Jeff for not feeling like waiting around for him while he -

"Hi."

He opens his eyes to see Jeff at the door. “Hey.”

"Mind if I join you?"

"Go ahead", he shrugs, turning to face the mirror instead. He hears the door close and then Jeff steps into his view in the mirror.

"So, um, what are you doing?" Jeff asks. He leans on the wall opposite to him, trying to catch his eye in the reflection.

"I’m - I’m having a freakout", Nick says.

"Why?"

"I wanted to do something and maybe it’s not the right moment to do it after all."

"Did you freak out over what the guys said out there?" Jeff’s face stays neutral, as does his voice.

Nick rubs the back of his neck. “Why would I do that?”

"Because while I talk about sex more, you think about it. It’s a big _thing_ for you. Can there be a relationship without it? Is it really a relationship without it? And yes, yes there can and yes it is.

So now you’re probably wondering if I’ve slept with other people while seeing you and the answer is no. I thought we’re definitely heading somewhere and I actually like relationships so I’ve considered us a thing. Maggie told me you’d talk when it’s the right time so I waited.”

Nick turns around and meets his eyes. “So you two have been talking about me?”

Jeff laughs. “I had to go ask for advice. I wasn’t sure if you wanted me to come on strong or give you space.”

"And you couldn’t just ask me?"

"Like you asked me?" Jeff raises a brow and Nick blushes. "Ever consider that I could get shy too?"

"No, not really."

"Well I did. Because, truth to be told, I didn’t know if you were looking for a relationship in the first place. We met at a party and made out while we were drunk. That’s not too good of a hint", Jeff shrugs one shoulder.

"So why didn’t you just kiss me? That would’ve sent a message", Nick shoves his hands into his pockets to keep from fidgeting.

"Maybe I was waiting for you to make the first move", Jeff stares him right in the eyes and it’s a challenge, no doubt.

Nick swallows gravely and clears his throat. “Jeff, do you want to be my boyfriend?”

"Of course I do", Jeff smiles brightly.

"Cool", Nick grins back.

"Nah, I think you could do better", Jeff holds out his hand. "Let’s go back before they call someone to hose us out."

Nick takes his hand and squeezes it as Jeff leads him out of the bathroom. They sit down at the table and the others don’t say a word. Nick’s thigh is pressed against Jeff’s when they squeeze into the booth and he smiles at the wink Maggie sends his way.

*

By the end of the night Jeff’s friends all had to leave and Maggie’s almost fallen asleep in the booth.

“I should get her home. And maybe get her some new friends”, Nick sighs.

“You should. And you should”, Jeff chuckles.

“But I don’t want to leave yet”, he frowns, tangling their fingers together.

“What a coincidence! I don’t want you to leave.”

Nick drops his head onto his shoulder. “You’re hilarious.”

“I know. Doesn’t it just make you want to kiss me?” Jeff flashes him a grin.

“It does.”

Jeff freezes for a second. “Really? So what’s stopping you?”

“Nothing really, I guess”, Nick shrugs, tracing his fingers along the outer seam of Jeff’s jeans.

“Just make out already or take me home”, Maggie groans with her eyes still closed.

“Alright, Mags. Get into the car and keep sleeping”, Nick slides out of the booth and holds out his hand for Jeff.

“Are we going to be one of those gross couples who have to hold hands all the time?” Jeff grabs it as he gets up.

“Yes?”

“Cool”, Jeff smirks.

“You’re gross”, Maggie mutters, walking past them and out of the restaurant.

“We’re gross”, Jeff whispers and swings their hands between them.

“And Maggie will rip you a new one if we don’t get going.”

Maggie’s lying on the backseat when they get into the car and she flips the finger in their direction. Jeff giggles and Nick rolls his eyes.

They stay quiet for the drive to Jeff’s house so that Maggie could sleep. Jeff hums along to some song in his head and Nick tries no to look at him too much to keep them on the road. The house is dark when they pull up at the driveway.

“So this is me”, Jeff says slowly.

“Is there no one home with you? You’re all alone?” Nick frowns at the large house that looms at the end of the long asphalt lane.

“I’m always alone. Relax Nick, it’s okay”, Jeff pats his thigh.

“Are you sure?”

Jeff smiles softly at him. “Do you want to come walk me to my door?”

“Yes”, Nick murmurs.

“Come on”, Jeff winks and steps out of the car.

Nick follows him swiftly after checking Maggie’s still fast asleep. They walk side by side, bumping their shoulders together and Nick wants to scream to make the silence go away.

“Okay, just so you know”, Jeff says suddenly. “You don’t have to kiss me now just because that’s how it usually goes.”

“Oh, okay”, he nods. So does Jeff not want him to kiss him? Should he not kiss him? He wants to kiss him. Fuck clichés.

“Unless you want to, of course. Then you can kiss me all you want. Anytime, anywhere”, Jeff rambles, turning to face him as they reach the door.

“Jeff, Jeff”, Nick cups his face to have him meet his eyes. “Shut up.”

Then they’re kissing, with Jeff’s hands gripping his waist and his hands in Jeff’s hair. His lips are chapped and warm against Nick’s, but they turn into a smile much sooner than Nick’s ready to stop kissing.

“I wasn’t finished yet”, Nick mumbles against his jaw.

“You’re like a walking cliché”, Jeff grins. “Fortunately for you, you can do it again.”

Nick pulls on his lower lip with his teeth. “Don’t tempt me. I’ve got a sleeping girl in the car.”

“Oh right, I’m the other woman”, Jeff wraps his arms around his middle. “I guess I can’t invite you inside then. I could’ve sucked you off against the door.”

“Wow”, Nick puts a hand on his chest. “Shit just got real, real fast now that you’re saying that to my face. And I’m not drunk. I think I need to lie down for a bit.”

“Too much blood leaving your brain?”

“Something like that.”

Jeff steps away from him, leaving just his hands on his hips. “You need to go. It won’t be fun to drive for two hours with a boner. At least for you – I’d probably find it amusing.”

“How kind of you”, Nick gives him a pointed look. “You could’ve thought of that before talking about blowing me.”

“I could still do it –“

“Okay, I’m going now”, he plants a quick kiss on Jeff’s lips and backs away. “I’ll call you when I get home, okay?”

“Why not while you’re driving?”

“Because I’m trying not to hit a tree”, Nick states.

“Can I get a hug?”

He opens his arms and Jeff steps into them. Nick holds onto the back of his shirt while Jeff sighs contently against his neck.

“When can I see you again?”

“I have to work all of next week so I can’t drive here”, Nick frowns into his hair. “Can you come to my place? You could, um, well stay the night if you want.”

“Sounds nice, though are you going to introduce me to your mom?” Jeff pulls away to look him in the eye. “That’s quite the big of a commitment.”

“Well since you have met my mom once already, I’d say it’s fine”, Nick rolls his eyes, rubbing his hands up and down his sides.

“Okay, call me when you get home and don’t hit any deer”, he gets one more kiss pressed to his lips before Jeff’s unlocking the door and stepping inside. “Bye!”

“I’ll see you, Jeff.”

**Author's Note:**

> There might be more parts to come. I've written most of one more but it's sort of a filler thing I work on between other projects so we'll see. 
> 
> Let me know what you think. I'm always down for headcanon talk. If you're on tumblr maybe reblog [this](http://alecilghtwood.tumblr.com/post/91298056657/) if you think your followers might like a read too


End file.
